ThreeWay Conversation
by Akira Yai Hiro
Summary: Author: All Thorn, Akkiko and Kat hang out with their anime boyfriends as well as some people who weren't invited . . . violence to proceed


Akkiko: WE'RE BACK!!!! And guess who we have this time! Inuyasha!!  
  
Inuyasha: Freaky dame, what're you doing to us now?  
  
Thorn: One - don't you say stupid wench? And two . . . we're not doing anything . . . yet.  
  
Miroku: *stares* Girls . . . *drools*  
  
Kat: So disturbing.  
  
Thorn: So mine *glomps*  
  
Akkiko: So weird.  
  
Kat: If he comes near me, I'll throttle him.  
  
Thorn: *snuggling* What if he comes near you? *points to Sesshomaru*  
  
Miroku = ^^  
  
Akkiko: What the hell is your perverted mind coming up with now?  
  
[Suddenly, bodies come plummeting from the sky]  
  
Trowa: OW!! Bloody HELL!! That HURT!  
  
[Everyone stares at the un-Trowa-like behaviour]  
  
Duo: Dude . . . Trowa swore, and - HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!!! *points at Miroku*  
  
Thorn: Um . . . hey, Kat, you never answered my question-  
  
Thorn = o_o  
  
Kat: What? *sits, snuggling Sesshomaru*  
  
Akkiko: HEY!! That's MY boyfriend!!  
  
Kat: I don't carrrrrrre! And besides, you like Heero.  
  
Trowa: WHAT???? You're CHEATING ON ME?? Bloody *beep* *beep* *beep*!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: HEY! What am *I*???? Chopped LIVER??  
  
Thorn: Yeah.  
  
Akkiko: [Grabs Sesshomaru] DIE EVIL DARK ANGEL!! Oh wait . . . that's a good thing. Whoops . . . .  
  
Inuyasha: Idiot.  
  
Duo: *is trying to pry Thorn away from Miroku* LET GO OF HER!  
  
Sango: Let me help . . . *grabs Miroku by the ear* Come on, Mr. Happy Hands . . . she's taken.  
  
Miroku = ;_;  
  
Kat: *looks after Sesshomaru* Da-ang. Oh well *grabs Heero.  
  
Heero: Livin' the high life. [Is dragged off to dark corner.]  
  
Akkiko: [stares after them, Sesshomaru is still held by the cuff of his shirt] Once again, Kat has gone into the bushes/dark corner/ empty room-  
  
Kat: [from corner] ENOUGH!!!  
  
Akkiko: [shrugs] Whatever. TRY AND STOP ME!! BWA HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Trowa: [Looks at Sesshomaru, whips out gun] I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!  
  
Sesshomaru: I accept. What is it?  
  
Trowa: DUEL MONSTERS!! [whips out cards]  
  
Sesshomaru: Uh . . . . [sweatdrops]  
  
[Door opens]  
  
Amiboshi: SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!  
  
Miaka: BAKAGOMI!!  
  
Tamahome: [runs in after her with sword] How DARE you touch Miaka?! BAKA!!  
  
Chichiri: Isn't he dead? No da!  
  
Hotohori: . . .  
  
Thorn: YUMMY! SO MANY BOY TOYS . . . *grabs all - even those that do not belong to her - and glomps, much to the chagrin of the other females*  
  
Sango: LET GO BITCH!  
  
Amiboshi: HEY! LET GO OF ME!!  
  
Akkiko: [scowl] Kat, do your own work. [grabs her guys and runs off.]  
  
Kat: Hey, Tho-orn!  
  
Thorn: Yes?  
  
Kat: I thought I saw Johnny Depp out front. . .in Levi's Low-Risers.  
  
Thorn: YEA!!!! [runs off]  
  
Kat: Let's go, boys *goes to grab her boyfriends, to find them gone* What the-BAKURA NO BAKA!  
  
Bakura: What? They were annoying me.  
  
Akkiko: Discluding the fact that you were jealous, eh?  
  
Bakura: BAKA!!  
  
Kat: What did we say about sending *innocent* people to the Shadow Realm, Bakura-baby?  
  
Bakura: Do it as often as possible?  
  
Kat: NO!! Now then . . . let's go *drags Bakura off to you-know-where*  
  
Akkiko: Trowa, Sesshomaru, put down the damn cards.  
  
Sesshomaru: I throw down . . . . Neo the magic swordsman!!  
  
Thorn: *comes back in* There was no Johnny Depp . . . and isn't Neo from 'The Matrix'?  
  
Kat: That too.  
  
Trowa: Oh YEAH? Well I sacrifice 'petit angel' and summon . . .well . . . SUMMON SKULL!!  
  
Sesshomaru: BAKA!!  
  
Chichiri: I wonder when they're going to notice that Amiboshi is gone with Akkiko, no da!  
  
Thorn: I wonder when they'll notice they're both losing life points at an accelerated rate?  
  
Duo: I wonder when dinner is?  
  
Thorn: *anime fall* AFTER I beat HER *points to Sango* out for MY superlech!!! Then I will cook you supper . . .  
  
Kat: I could cook?!  
  
ALL: NO!  
  
Thorn: The only thing you can cook is Ramen and Toast . . . and Crap Dinner . . .  
  
Inuyasha: RAMEN?! GIMME YOU WENCH!!!  
  
Akkiko: That's not gonna get you dinner, hon . . . it's gonna get you -  
  
Thorn: SIT!  
  
Akkiko: Yes . . . BIG sit . . . I thought only Kagome could do that . . .  
  
Thorn: She's not here . . . *door slams open* Now she's here . . .  
  
Kagome: LET GO OF MY HANYOU YOU EVIL DEMON!  
  
Akkiko: *bow* Thank you . . .  
  
*Another door slams open*  
  
Heero: Bakura!! Where's Kat?  
  
Tamahome: That's what I would like to know.  
  
Thorn: *points to dark corner*  
  
Kat: *pokes head out, bare shoulders visible, hair tussled* Whaddaya want?  
  
Bakura: *pokes head out, shirt gone* How'd you get out of the Shadow Realm?  
  
Tamahome: The stairs.  
  
Heero: I'm surprised you can think coherently right now.  
  
Kat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?  
  
Heero: It's a compliment.  
  
Akkiko: Warning! Warning! Boyfriend war sensed *pulls out marker* And for Kat, we have a fight between A Suzaku Seishi, a perfect soldier, a crazed homicidal 5000 year old spirit, and that's about it . . . And in the catfight corner, we have Thorn and Sango duking it out for Mr. Happy hands! A.K.A Mr. . . . superlech? And in this corner! We have . . . . Trowa trying to figure out how to lay a trap. Sesshomaru!! NO REAL LIFE ATTACKS!!  
  
Yami: Kat?  
  
Kat: Uh. . .oh. . .  
  
Yami: KAT WHAT ARE YOU-  
  
Bakura: Oh, yeah, someone ELSE I hate to send to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Thorn: Sorry, taiji-ya, but he's mine . . .  
  
Sango: Says who?  
  
Thorn: Says me!  
  
Sango: Let's ask the man himself. Houshi-sama . . .  
  
Miroku: Yes, Lady Sango?  
  
Thorn: Choose.  
  
Miroku: What the -?  
  
Sango: Choose which one of us you're going to be with.  
  
Miroku: *gulp* Can I have both of you?  
  
Thorn: Kagome-sama . . . can I borrow those prayer beads?  
  
*Kagome takes the beads off Inuyasha, snogging him to keep him quiet*  
  
Kagome: Mmf . . .  
  
[Translation: Go for it . . .]  
  
*Thorn puts bead over Miroku's head*  
  
Thorn: I hate you, but on three . . . one . . .  
  
Sango: . . . two . . .  
  
Both: THREE! SIT HOUSHI!  
  
Miroku: ACK! *Miroku's face is introduced to the dirt*  
  
Thorn: *takes beads off, kisses cheek* Serves you right, you player . . . Duo-chan!  
  
Duo: Yea babe?  
  
Thorn: Let's go . . . *grabs and drags into dark corner*  
  
Kat: HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Thorn: Sorry . . . *Drags Duo to OTHER dark corner*  
  
Sango: *cuddles Miroku* Da-ang. You may be a lech but I love you anyways.  
  
Miroku: *gropes*  
  
Sango: HENTAI! *slap*  
  
Akkiko: So we have Kat in a dark corner, and we have Meg in ANOTHER dark corner. That leaves me, but Trowa and Sesshomaru are in . . . . mortal combat. Hey Amiboshi!  
  
Amiboshi: Yes?  
  
Akkiko: [loops in arm around his] Wanna learn how to develop photos? [holds up camera] in a DARK ROOM??  
  
Amiboshi: Uh . . . . okay? (O_O?)  
  
[Both walk off towards door, when OMINOUS shadow appears]  
  
Raspy voice: Who are you?  
  
Second Raspy voice: I'd like to know that too.  
  
Others: OH GOD!! IT'S- IT'S-  
  
Kat: Well, the first is Zechs, but the second one . . . I have no clue.  
  
[Shadows fall back to reveal Zechs and . . . . . . *drum roll please* Seto!!]  
  
Seto: Who are you?  
  
Amiboshi: Akkiko's boyfriend. Who are you?  
  
Seto: Funny, because I'M her boyfriend too!  
  
Zechs: [pulls out gun] You may have to change your girlfriend kiddies.  
  
Akkiko: (O_O*) Uh oh . . . any chance for peace?  
  
All three: NO!  
  
Kat: *seeing golden opportunity* C'mon, Sesshomaru. *drags HIM off to. . .yeah, you know*  
  
Trowa: HEY!!  
  
Kat: Can it, Barton!!  
  
Heero, Tamahome, and Bakura: KAT!! WHAT ABOUT US?!!  
  
Kat: *shrugs* I'm a PLAYER, remember?  
  
Thorn: Okay, here ya go! *grabs Miroku from Sango, tosses him at Kat. The inevitable happens*  
  
Miroku: Will you bear my child?  
  
Sango: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?  
  
Kat: EEW! No! NO! Now I have to go and wash my brain out! Sesshomaru, you stay here! *runs off*  
  
Miroku: *blinks* Why am I over here? *runs to Akkiko*  
  
Miroku: Will you bear my child?  
  
Akkiko: [growls, is about to attack, then thinks *yes, she is thinking*] Okay!  
  
Miroku: What?  
  
Akkiko: Oh it'll be great! 27 children!!  
  
Miroku: Uh . . . . not ready! Sorry! *runs to Thorn*  
  
Akkiko: DA-ANG! *grins evilly*  
  
Miroku: *talking to the somewhat *busy* Thorn in the dark corner.* Will you bear my - ITAI! *has been hit over head with both frying pan [Thorn], scythe [Duo] and Hiraikotsu [Sango]*  
  
Miroku = @_@  
  
Akkiko: Oh well. [Grabs Sesshomaru and runs off to dark room]  
  
Amiboshi: HEY!  
  
Trowa: What the heck?!  
  
Seto and Zechs: She's MINE!!  
  
Akkiko: Oh fine. [grabs them all, don't ask me how] Let's go! [they all go to dark room]  
  
SLAM!!  
  
[door slams shut]  
  
Thorn: Disturbing.  
  
Kat: VERY disturbing.  
  
Heero: Let's try BEYOND disturbing. What a girl . . . . *drool*  
  
WHACK!  
  
Heero: OW!! [crouched over clutching head]  
  
Kat: [veins throbbing, puts away bat] Serves you right Mr. Perfect player.  
  
Tamahome: *taps Kat on the shoulder* my turn.  
  
Kat: *rolls eyes* all right, all right. *THEY go off to dark corner*  
  
Yami: I can't believe that's my sister. . .  
  
Kat and her boyfriends: FORMER SISTER!! Former!  
  
Thorn: Former? Good! *grabs Yami* Come on . . . *also grabs Hotohori, Miroku, and Masa . . .wait! When did he come in?*  
  
Masa: Hey! The stairs, babe, the stairs. Da-ang those things are handy . . . where's Mizz?  
  
Thorn: And they say you're frigid . . . *drags her boys off to a dark room*  
  
Man with long red hair: S'cuse me, can you tell me where Akkiko is?  
  
Quatre: Oh? She's in the dark room Ma'am. Though she's a little busy . . .  
  
Man with long red hair: I am NOT a WOMAN!  
  
Wufei: really? WEAK!  
  
Kurama: OHHHHhhh!!! You're DEAD!! [Pulls out rose whip]  
  
Wufei: HAH! YOU ARE WEAK!!  
  
Kurama: Bad mistake. [Snaps whip at Wufei who runs off screaming.]  
  
Quatre: And once again, I am alone.  
  
Amelia: Hiya mister!  
  
Quatre: Hello. Nice to see you again. So how's- SMERP!  
  
Jessica: I love a forceful man. (^_^)  
  
Amelia: Everyone's . . . gone? Okee! *waves* Mr. ZELGADIS - WAIT UP! [runs off, all is silent for a few short moments]  
  
*cricket . . . cricket*  
  
Amiboshi: [stumbles in] I have NO idea how she did it, but she made us all brain dead.  
  
Seto: [stumbles in as well] yep.  
  
Zechs: *growls* Whose spinning the damn room?  
  
Akkiko: Me!!  
  
Trowa: Weak, Hey Akkiko, we still have some time . . . and an empty room!  
  
Akkiko: Okaaaaaaayyyyy. [Drags him off] 


End file.
